The invention relates to two methods for manufacturing dental prostheses, a method for checking a worked raw material area and/or a manufacturing arrangement as well as a computer, a computer program and a machine-readable medium.
From WO 02/39056 A1, it is known to digitally detect the shapes of remaining tooth areas by means of patterns and to generate the shapes of dental prostheses on the basis thereof with the aid of software. The shape data of dental prostheses obtained in the process can subsequently be used for manufacturing the dental prostheses, for example by milling or laser lithography.
All of these cases are single-piece productions as each dental prosthesis is individually and only once fabricated for the individual remaining tooth area.